


Counting Stars

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Kejadian itu berdasarkan ketidak sengajaan.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> America*Vietnam
> 
> .
> 
> Alfred F. Jones as America  
> Lien Tranh Nguyen as Vietnam

Sebenarnya, pria Amerika itu berani bertaruh; soal dia yang memang kehilangan separuh ingatan setelah kepalanya terbentur (baca : dipukul) ujung _rifle_ beberapa bulan lalu saat perang Vietnam berlangsung zaman-zaman Perang Dingin bersama si brengsek komunis dulu.

“ _WHAT_ — uhuk, uhuk— _IT’S VERY FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT_?”

Reaksinya bisa dikatakan sedikit (baca : sangat) berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak— salah-salah, semburan minuman bersoda tepat mengarah ke muka sang bos (yang untungnya sempat menghindar cantik)— dengan suara nyaring, yang, sewaras-warasnya orang pun, jika berada di dekatnya bakalan segan memukulnya kasar agar mulutnya berhenti bicara : Alfred mendadak jadi idiot. _Iya._ Dia sendiri yang mengakui. Otaknya terlalu sulit untuk menalarkan perkataan bosnya yang suatu waktu bertandang dengan repot-repot membawakan pizza kelas atas dari New York.

“ _AAAAA_! LIEN MELAHIRKAAAN!”

_Begitu._

Sang bos jadi menghela napas tidak enak— kenapa juga dia harus memberitahukan perkara aneh ini pada Alfred— maksudnya, ayolah; dia tahu reaksi personfiikasi negaranya akan sedemikian rupa. Berlebihan— iya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang kebablasan begitu kan memang Alfred sendiri. Toh, awal-awalnya, sebagai pria normal nan sehat walafiat; dia sendiri hampir tidak mau mempercayai soal Alfred yang—

Menghamili wanita negara Asia tersebut. Sampai, serius (catat ini sebagai pemberitahuan resmi dari pemerintah Vietnam), _melahirkan_.

“Sejak kapan?”

Bosnya memandang penuh pertanyaan. Jelas-jelas dia menugaskan Alfred ikut ke Vietnam untuk berperang; atau setidak-tidaknya, ‘membela’ Vietnam Selatan untuk tidak berubah haluan. Bukan malah— sudahlah, dia tidak mau menyebutkan.

Muka Alfred jelas memerah. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan; menutup muka. Tidak biasanya Alfred bertingkah begini— paling, alasan sederhananya karena dia terlalu takut untuk tertawa (oh Tuhan, dia tidak gila!) Baru berpulang dari tugasnya di Washington dan tiba-tiba bosnya berkata untuk menyuruhnya berterbang segera ke Vietnam. Bilang Lien melahirkan anaknya. Iya, _anaknya_. Siapa pemuda yang tidak terkejut— ketika suatu hari; dihadiahi suatu berita berkah (atau malah bencana)— bahwa dia sudah menjadi papa muda dadakan.

Alfred berdehem. Melihat bosnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri pamit sangking jengkelnya menunggu jawaban, membuatnya meringis dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

_( Sembilan bulan lalu, perang Vietnam di kota Ho Chi Minh adalah awal segalanya. )_

_._

_Lately, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_


End file.
